


Fluffy Confessions

by kemoiunder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gryffindor!Daichi, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Slytherin!Semi, Slytherin!Tsukishima, Slytherin!sugawara, fluffy confessions, hufflepuff!yamaguchi, why is this ship so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Tsukishima really needed to think about his friend's words. That just because someone was in a different house, didn't mean they were any less important. His best friend helps him.This is directly related to "Get Used to the Honorifics, Pal", since it's basically just a continuation of it but with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi instead of Suga and Daichi~. Tsukki is so much fun to write, he's so tsundere it's insane~.





	Fluffy Confessions

Kei didn't like being told he was wrong. After his friend, Sugawara Koushi, had told him that his elitist opinions of the different houses, Gryffindor specifically, were not welcome, he took full offense. He had been very insulted at first, but then Semi Eita had a point, his own best friend was indeed a Hufflepuff. He and Yamaguchi Tadashi had been friends ever since they were five. Being sorted into different houses did not change this fact, if anything, it made Kei even more possessive of his friend. When he saw Yamaguchi hanging out with other Hufflepuffs, it made Kei insanely jealous. He knew he had no right to be so jealous and possessive of his friend's time. He rationalized that it was just because he hated change, but it might be the crush that he had had on his friend ever since they were eight.

The soft-spoken Hufflepuff was just too adorable for him not to love. He surmised that it had turned into love over the course of their third year at Hogwarts, when Kei had been confessed to by multiple girls in the same week. He had just been so annoyed that none of them were from the person that he wanted, he finally realized that he was in love with his best friend. He often wondered if his friend even considered Kei as a potential boyfriend. They had both known they were gay for a while now, at least since second year. For some reason Kei had been nervous to meet with his friend, for some reason thinking there was a countdown of a sort on their friendship.

"Tsukki~!" Kei heard the sweetest voice calling him, and he unwittingly let out a soft sigh and felt his face softening from his previous scowl. Apparently, Kei had a habit of scowling when he wasn't around people he liked.

"Hey, Yamaguchi." His friend grinned at the greeting, and it made Kei flush slightly. 

"Are you okay?" Kei whipped his head up from where he had been looking down. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He couldn't tell his friend that he had been thinking about him being in love with him.

"You seem down, sorry Tsukki~." Yamaguchi had always been able to tell when Kei was upset. Ever since they were young, he could never hide his emotions from his friend. Maybe seeing Sugawara trying so hard to woo that Gryffindor had given him ideas. 

"I'm fine now that you're here." Kei observed his friend go slightly red at that, was he embarrassed?

"Tsukki!" Kei didn't realize his comment could be perceived any differently than he meant it. Of course, it was very easy to get along with Yamaguchi. The Hufflepuff was considerate, as well as compassionate. Kei often thought that he didn't deserve to have Yamaguchi in his life. The Slytherin was cruel to people he didn't care about, and he often was scolded by his upperclassmen that he needed to choose his words better.

"Yamaguchi?" He observed his friend's face flushing even more than before.

"Do you mean it?" Kei was confused on what he would mean otherwise. He always felt better when he was with the Hufflepuff.

"Of course I do, Yamaguchi." Kei suddenly found himself with an armful of Hufflepuff. He couldn't find himself a reason to complain as he wrapped his arms around his friend. He heard a slight mumble against his chest. He asked Yamaguchi to repeat himself. There was another mumble in response. Kei pulled away from his friend.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I like you, you dummy!" Kei could feel his face getting more and more red. His blood was rushing in his ears, which then made him second guess what exactly he heard. But he wouldn't react this way if he didn't hear what he did...right?

"I like you too, Yamaguchi." He could tell his friend didn't understand the meaning. Maybe he thought that Kei just mean that he liked him as a friend.

"I like you more than a friend, Tsukki." Having Yamaguchi say it made Kei immensely happy, and he could feel his lips twitch trying not to grin. He didn’t want to look like a complete fool, at least more than he already was, so he only nodded.

"I feel the same way, Yamaguchi."

The start of their relationship wasn’t spectacular, it wasn’t a story to write home about. Kei surmised that there were many different stories that were much better than theirs. He thought that their friendship couldn’t get better, but it only became even more beautiful once they started dating. It may not be the most exciting stories to talk about or to tell other people, but Kei wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
